Today, while the number of vehicles suddenly increases, a traffic jam phenomenon frequently occurs because of road restriction. Accordingly, the conventional art is providing a service of, by detecting and providing the traffic situation of each road to drivers, allowing the drivers to avoid the jammed or congested sections of roads and arrive at a destination within a shorter time.
The conventional art uses a scheme of collecting traffic information of each road using a probe car in order to detect the traffic situation of a road. That is, the conventional art uses a scheme in which, while running a road, a plurality of probe cars collect information of a running time for each road section, a mileage and the like and transmit the collected information to a traffic information server, and the traffic information server detects the traffic situation of each road through the information received from the probe cars.
However, the above scheme has a disadvantage that there is a need for a lot of probe cars to provide real-time traffic situation information to users, and has a disadvantage that the lot of probe cars consumes a huge maintenance cost.